This invention relates generally to a device for exercising select muscles of the body, and more specifically pertains to a structured exercising device that can be used in particularly strengthening the hamstring muscles of the athlete, and others, desiring such type training.
Numerous types of exercising devices are currently available upon the market. All one need do is to attend one of these fitness centers, to see the voluminous number of exercising devices available, or watch the late night T.V. and cable, for the various types of isolated exercising devices being promoted for the market.
Numerous patents have issued to others relating to various types of muscular exercising apparatus, as can be seen in the U.S. patent to McLaughlin, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,428, which discloses such an exercising apparatus and method. The particular device disclosed appears to be more for use in subjecting the torso, and particularly the abdominal muscles, to exercising stress, as can be noted. The device does include a series of rollers, various frameworks, and the like, for use for producing torque that adds tension to the muscles, during an exercise, but the actual physical device, its method of usage, and the results to be obtained therefrom, are quite distinct from this current development.
The patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,196, shows an exercising device, once again, which appears to place tension upon the muscles of the upper torso, when the exerciser urges forwardly, against its variously arranged pads, and further against the resistance of select springs or cams, while undertaking an exercising cycle. While this device includes a member that provides for its forward pivot, of the upper portion of the body, the exerciser himself/herself appears to be at rest upon a seat, and does not provide that much of a tension that is placed upon the muscles below the waist, during usage of the shown device.
The patent to Rockwell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,619, once again, shows an exercising device where the exerciser sits upon a seat, which means that most of the tension produced is to the abdominal muscles, during exercising.
The patent to Solow, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,054, shows a low inertia counterbalance mechanism. This device is also a complex mechanism, it does appear to have some pivot to its arms, as noted, but since there is an apparent seat involved, the counterbalancing of the weight mechanisms appears to add force to the upper torso, or the upper body mass, of any person secured in this apparatus.
The patent to Yakata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,897, shows another exercise machine with an adjustable position bar. The various exercises undertaken, as can be noted in the figures of this device, generally are for providing a tightening of various muscles of the body, and which might even place some tension upon the hamstrings, but the particular mechanism involved, as shown, and its method of usage, is quite distinct and different from the current invention.
The patent to Schnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,396, shows a multi-exerciser device, but once again, since the user will either sit or rest upon the shown support member, it is unlikely that the generation of tensioning in the various muscles in the area of the hamstring group, will not be subjected to much force. In addition, the structure of this device is very distinct from the current invention.
The patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,536, shows an apparatus for exercising muscles of the lower trunk of the body, but once again, these exercises are generated while the user is in a seated position, and it appears that primarily it is the abdominal muscles that may be stressed when the exerciser undertakes the type of positions for exercising as shown in this device.
The patent to Perry, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,459, shows an abductor contracting exercise apparatus and method. This device appears to be more related to the suspension of the user in an inverted position, rather than to stress and exercise the hamstring group of the muscles per se. Its structure, and functionality, is quite distinct from this current design.
Finally, the patent to George, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,701, shows an apparatus for exercising the lower back. While this device may provide a means for kneeling, as can be seen, as upon a kneeling pad, the stress is exerted through the cylindrical back pad, that provides for tensioning of the back muscles, and not the hamstring group, as can be noted.
It is, therefore, the provision of an exercising device, through the structure of this current invention, that focuses primarily upon tensioning of the hamstring group of muscles, to provide for their strengthening, and prevent their weakening or tearing, particularly when the exerciser is subjected to strenuous activity, such as in sporting events, or the like.